The purpose of the Synthetic Chemistry Facility Core is to provide consultation, custom syntheses of chemical compounds, and other services to SWEHSC investigators. The specific aims of the Synthetic Chemistry Facility Core are: 1. To provide consultation on problems in chemical synthesis and modification, 2. To provide custom chemical synthesis of unlabeled compounds; 3. To provide custom syntheses of stable isotope or radioisotope labeled compounds; 4. To assist in the purification and/or spectroscopic characterization of compounds.